Increasingly, electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., have touchscreens that allow a user to input characters into an application, such as a word processor or email application. Character input on touchscreens can be a cumbersome task due to, for example, the small touchscreen area, particularly where a user needs to input a long message. This input can be complicated further if variants of characters from different language alphabets must be entered.
Accordingly, methods and apparatuses are provided to assist users in entering different language variants of characters.